


Timber

by theleaveswant



Category: True Blood
Genre: Confessions, F/M, Gen, One of My Favorites, Pre-Het, Sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-03
Updated: 2010-09-03
Packaged: 2017-10-11 10:30:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theleaveswant/pseuds/theleaveswant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We're here now, whether they wanted us or not."</p><p>A missing moment between Tommy and Jessica.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timber

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stainofmylove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stainofmylove/gifts).



"That's cruel," Jessica said, twisting around to look up at Tommy, sitting two steps above her on the bar's back stairs. "She out and told you she wanted to have an—?" She blushed and bugged her eyes out at him, unable to voice the word her bible study teachers had instilled in her as dirtier than any other. She'd never really believed everything they said, less and less since she'd died and she no longer felt bad about it, but that kind of conditioning was hard to overcome.

Tommy nodded and took another swig. "Told me I shoulda been grateful Joe Lee made her keep me. Like I would have know the difference if he hadn't."

"What a bitch."

He laughed, sprayed Southern Comfort down his chin and wiped it on his forearm. "You have no idea."

Jessica faced forward again, leaning back to rest on her elbows. She stretched her legs out in front of her.

"What about you?" The bottle sloshed as Tommy rolled it from hand to hand.

"What about me what?"

"Did your mama and daddy want you?"

She thought about it. "I guess so, at first, but that's probably just 'cause they didn't know any better. I know my maker didn't want me. He only turned me as, like, a condition of his parole, and soon as he did he started tryin'a' get rid of me."

"That sucks."

She shrugged.

"You know what?" Tommy said, scooting down the steps so they were sitting side by side. He was warm for a living person, noticeably so, heat rolling off him like a bonfire. "Fuck 'em. We're here now, whether they wanted us or not. And I'll tell you something else about you and me."

He leaned in close. He smelled a little like antiseptic and a little like the liquor, but mostly he smelled like the woods.

"We are way too fucking cool to waste our time on people who don't care about us."

Jessica smiled back at him, eyes drawn to his mouth.

"Tommy!" They both jumped a little at the sound of Sam yelling from inside.

"Shit," Tommy said, and handed her the bottle to hide. "Yeah?" he called back.

Sam came out onto the porch. "There's still half a dozen tables in here ain't been cleared yet."

"I'm on it." Tommy smirked at Jessica and poked her with his elbow before standing up and marching back inside.

Sam held the door for him and lingered, staring down on Jessica. She blinked innocently up at him, fingers to her lips, until he turned around, face still coolly impassive, and followed after his little brother.

**Author's Note:**

> Set somewhere between the dogfight in 3x07 and Bill's return in 3x08 (let's pretend there was another night of work in there). For Stainofmylove, who was asking for Jessica/Tommy and for stories starting with "that's cruel". Sort of a prologue to my other TB story [Ask for It](http://archiveofourown.org/works/110936).


End file.
